I am a man now
by akiakita24
Summary: What happens if Sakura changes her attitude towards Sasuke? What happens if you leave a cold- hearted Sakura with Sasuke? Rated M for reasons.


Hi Everyone! This is my very first one-shot fan fic of SasuSaku. Please leave feedbacks. Positive only please. I'm very sensitive. I can take negative feedbacks but not too harsh. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sun is up and the heat is on. The heat and the warmth add up to the momentum of the heated sparring training battle of Team 7.

It has been a year since Uchiha Sasuke was reinstated as a ninja of Konoha. The council, the citizens as well as the Hokage accepted him back after killing Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara.

So far it has been good welcome home for Sasuke except for the fact that one person took it hard to forgive him. She had suffered too much pain from having been almost killed by the last young Uchiha.

Selfish and self-centred much? Oh yeah! Yes, indeed. Who wouldn't get over the fact that the person whom you loved would try to end your life more than once? Indeed, it's been a long time yet the pain that one feels leave scars and scars are hard to remove.

"Sakura!" a blonde-haired lad called out after their lazy- looking sensei threw a kunai directed towards her. Haruno Sakura snapped out of her trance. **'_Shit.'_ **She cursed at herself for putting her guard down.

She immediately moved her petite form to fully dodge the kunai. Yet, the kunai was stopped by another metal owned by the raven-haired lad.

**'_What the fuck!_**' Sakura was surprised, not entirely of what the Uchiha did, but because of the nostalgia that shivered throughout her entire body.

**'_That's what he used to do. He always tried to protect me_.' **Sakura thought to herself.

"You know very well not to drop your guard down" Sasuke said while facing the pinkette with a smirk plastered on his face yet those eyes never showed emotion.

"I am well aware of that. You didn't have to do that. Besides, I was sparring with Kakashi-sensei. I may not look like it (in your POV) but I can definitely protect myself from a kunai!" Sakura said with her chin up and scoffed away towards her bag to gather some stuff.

The silver- haired sensei sighed heavily. This has been happening since Sasuke came back. Sasuke would always try to protect Sakura. She definitely can't see how Sasuke has been trying so hard to be friends with her.

Kakashi sighed once more and told his students to call it a day. Before dismissing them though, he asked all his students to drop off the training equipments and scrolls at his place.

Of course, Naruto being Naruto started complaining that he was hungry and had made plans with his friends.

"But sensei, I'm very hungry right now. Can't you do it yourself? Like you always do" Naruto complained while crossing his arms and slumping himself down by a tree.

"I would and I can but the Hokage wanted me to file the last mission report as well as she wanted to speak to me about something important. Also, wait for me 'til I get back. I'll be treating you guys tonight for your hard work" Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a pat on his head.

Everybody just shrugged in agreement. They couldn't argue with their sensei. Besides, their sensei is going to give them a reward for their hard work. Now, that's a first. That seldom happens. They parted ways but Sasuke was held back by a strong arm.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he faced the silver-haired teacher.

"Now is your time to clear things up with Sakura. I know you've been trying but nothing happens. Try to talk her through properly. And please don't do something stupid" Kakashi said as he bid farewell with a smile written all over his face. (even behind that mask)

**_'Hn. Like little Ms. Annoying would listen to me'_** Sasuke said as he watched his teacher's retreating figure.

**At Kakashi-sensei's place**

"Alright! Let's go eat some ramen now" Naruto said as he placed the equipments by the table.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei said that we should wait for him 'til he gets back" Sakura said while gracefully sitting down on one of the chairs.

"But I'm hungry" Naruto said while pouting and sitting down beside Sakura.

"Tch. Dobe. Go ahead" Sasuke said while raising a brow.

"Teme. Sakura, do you want to come with me? Then we could come back after eating" Naruto said hopefully while looking at Sakura.

"She's probably tired from training Naruto. Let her have some rest anyways" Sasuke answered and this caused Sakura to raise her delicate brow to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke noticed this and found it very amusing. **_'She definitely doesn't know how sexy she looks like when she raises her brow'._**

"Who asked your opinion Teme? Last time I checked, you weren't Sakura's brother or bodyguard"Naruto said now glaring at his "best friend".

"Thanks but no thanks Naruto. I'm a little bit tired. I'll just sit here a bit and maybe catch up with you" Sakura said with a sweet smile on.

Naruto, obviously lost, had no choice but to go to Ichiraku's by himself. Now, only Sakura and Sasuke were left all alone in Kakashi-sensei's place.

**_'Oh no! I'm left all alone with Sasuke now' _**outer Sakura said.

**_'You sound so scared and nervous about it. Hmm. Aren't you supposed to be happy about this?'_** her inner self said before disappearing into a big puff.

Sakura scoffed at her inner self and stood up to ease the tingling feeling of nervousness and tension that was now filling in the room after Naruto left.

Sasuke's eyes followed Sakura's movement.

'**_Hn. Perfect face, perfect curves, perfect brains. Hmm. Still very impressive like the first time I laid eyes on her exotic beauty during Kindergarten'_** Sasuke thought to himself as he continued eyeing the pinkette.

Sakura started putting away the equipments and scrolls. She stood on a step-stool to put the scrolls on the top shelf. Sakura could feel somebody's eyes on her direction. She started to feel uneasy and her mind started drifting towards why he was staring.

Suddenly, she lost her balance and almost fell but Sasuke was swift enough to get to her. He held her hand tightly and supported her back.

"Th-thank yo-you" Sakura said with a slight blush.

Sasuke didn't give a reply at all. Instead he just froze after he realized where his other hand is at. Sakura looked at Sasuke then to the direction to where Sasuke's eyes were directed.

Sakura jumped out of the stool. Both of them blushed and faced back. **_'Say something Sasuke'_** Sasuke scolded himself.

"Uhm…Sakura, I'm sorry" Sasuke said nervously.

"It's fine. It was just-"Sakura said but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"What do you mean "It's fine!"? You're fine that a guy touches your ass? "Sasuke interrupted in a firm and strict tone but deep inside happiness and worry engulfed him.

"It was an accident 'kay? " Sakura said now looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing to stare at. The room fell quite. Sakura finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

"How long does it take for Kakashi-sensei to file a report and take to Tsunade-sannin? How long does it take for Naruto to eat RAMEN? "Sakura complained.

**_'Hn. Still annoying yet Adorable'_** Sasuke thought. "Sakura" Sasuke called out while moving closer to Sakura.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and was in total shock to see Sasuke inches away from her face. She gulped loud enough for Sasuke to hear and smirk at that.

"What if it wasn't an accident? What if I touched your soft, round ass on purpose?" Sasuke asked now moving himself closer towards Sakura.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't" She gulped and moved back as much as she could. She was now leaning against the wall with her knees up.

**_'Sakura! Stay focused. Don't let your feelings resurface' _**Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke leaned closer and placed his hands her sides.

She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push the raven-haired lad but he was stronger for her.

"Sakura, listen to me" the deep, masculine and husky voice of the raven-haired lad caught her attention.

Emerald eyes looked up only to be met by an onyx eyed lad. He kept his gaze that way as he spoke.

"I know I've done so much to hurt you. I've almost lost you in my own hands because of being a self-centered jerk. I never thought of what was more important. I was over powered by my dark intentions of avenging my clan. I'm not expecting that you would forgive me but at least please be there to listen to me and not put up a fit each time we talk."

Sakura was completely speechless.

**_'Sasuke spoke more than 1 word. That's a first. OMG! What did he just say?' _**

Sakura was totally into absorbing whatever Sasuke has said that she was unaware of Sasuke's stare. She also didn't notice of how Sasuke is trying to move closer to her.

**_'Dammit! I can't stop moving. My own body is moving closer'_** outer Sasuke said in a panic mode.

**_'Hn. It's your own intention to move closer idiot. You're just too embarrassed to admit it because of your stupid pride'_** inner Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura was now out of her trance when she felt hot breath on her now flustered cheeks. She shut her eyes close tightly and caused Uchiha to smirk.

"You know, you're really cute" Sasuke said as he laid a gentle peck on her forehead. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke smiled and asked

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I am. What kind of girl wouldn't be?"

"Aren't you supposed to be jumping for joy because you had or still have a huge crush on me?"

"Tch. I'm not one of your stupid fan girls anymore UCHIHA!"

Sasuke came closer that their noses touched then kissed Sakura's lips. **_'So soft like marshmallows and smooth like tomatoes.' _**

Sasuke said as he deepened the kiss.

Her emerald orbs widened. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll be gentle" and with that Sasuke licked her lower lip for entrance but she didn't comply.

Sakura was still too stiff and Sasuke wanted her to kiss him as much as he is kissing her now.

He caressed her arms and shoulders gently. He looked at her with eyes that he never showed anybody else. His eyes were calm filled with emotion.

**_'This is not a jutsu, or is it? Sasuke will never act like this'_** Sakura said while trying to push Sasuke away.

Sasuke, as if reading her mind, said "Sakura, don't worry. I'll never hurt you again." And with that said, Sasuke stood up and sat beside her.

Sakura looked at Sasuke as he sat beside her. Her eyes filled with so much emotion such as pain, hurt, fear, sadness, happiness and longing.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to stare back at her with the same emotional eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called out and she looked back to show that she was listening. This gave him the idea to continue "Do you still love me?"

Sakura didn't answer back. Come to think of it. She wasn't sure what she feels for the Uchiha now.

Yet deep down, she knows that her feelings may resurface if he keeps on doing this little play of his.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Sasuke said as he smirked.

Sakura immediately protested "No!"

Sasuke kept quiet and then spoke again "I still love you, always have". A tint of pink was now seen on his cheeks. Sakura didn't see that coming.

**_'What did he mean by always and still?'_** She's now confused. She doesn't know how to put words into a question. She could feel heat and blush crept up her body and cheeks.

Sasuke cupped her cheeks and kissed her as gentle as he could. Sakura finally let go of her pride and mentally cursed herself.

**_'Shit! A kiss won't hurt me I suppose' _**

She kissed Sasuke back while wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke licked her lower lips asking for entrance but she didn't comply. He caressed her sides. Sakura laid her legs flat and Sasuke never doubted on climbing on top of her.

Sasuke kept kissing her intimately and caressed her sides. He then started moving his hands towards her breasts.

He squeezed one mound and Sakura gasped in their kiss. This gave way for Sasuke to explore her sweet mouth.

A battle of dominance happened and (obviously) Sasuke won. Sakura moaned in their kiss when Sasuke was rubbing his, now, hard member against her virginity.

Sasuke smirked.

He liked how she moaned. It felt like adrenalin rushing through him. Sasuke starting unzipping her clothes but Sakura protested "Sas-Sasuke… th-this isn't right. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto might come and see us".

"So your room or mine?" Sasuke said sexily while squeezing one breast with his left hand and his right hand touched her groin area. (A/N: Sakura is still wearing her shorts)

"Sasuke tries pushing Sasuke! Please don't. We're still young. We're not supposed to do this" Sakura said by cupping her hands on his well-angled face.

"Sakura, we're not 12 anymore. We're grown-ups now. Why not take everything to the next level? Remember, I'm a man now" He said while playing with her pink strands.

With that said, hormones from both parties started rising like crazy. Both of their faces had a pinch of bright red and bodies were as hot as freshly cooked meal.

Sasuke's shirt was now off of him, courtesy of Sakura while Sakura's perfect round breasts were now exposed, courtesy of Sasuke.

Sasuke was now begging for entrance on Sakura's vagina when the door behind him opened and revealed the owner of the house.

"OH! I'm sorry to have disturbed your talk" Kakashi said as he waved his hand and closed the door slowly.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Where are we going to eat now?" the number 1 Ultimate knucklehead of Konoha shouted as he came closer to his sensei.

"Ichiraku's Ramen"

"YAY! Their ramen of the day is the best! I've just had 3 bowls of it. Believe it!

"So you ate already? Didn't I tell you that I will give you guys a reward for your hard work?"

"Yes you did but I got hungry. So you'll treat me another ramen?" Naruto grinned while raising both his eyebrows together.

"Hn. Fine"

"You're the best sensei! Wait, I'll call on Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. I bet you they're hungry" Naruto said as he was about to open the door.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Don't bother Naruto! They're busy right now doing something. They already went home. Since THEY ARE VERY BUSY"

Kakashi emphasized the last part so that Sakura and Sasuke could hear.

"Ok. Let's go" Naruto said as he made his way towards Ichiraku.

**MEANWHILE**

"They left already" Sakura said as she breathed out air that she was holding in when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Good. Now, back to business" Sasuke said as he removed his pants only to reveal a pair of midnight blue boxers.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it. They might come back and see us" Sakura said as she fixed her clothes.

"My room it is then" Sasuke said as he zipped his pants back up and carried Sakura in a lover's carry style (A/N a.k.a Bridal style).

They went to Sasuke's home and continued were they left off.

* * *

><p>I don't really know if I would add another chapter or not but I enjoy cliffhangers too. :)<p>

annyeong!

-aki-


End file.
